Codex entry: The Hero of Ferelden
} |excerptonly = } |name = The Hero of Ferelden |sortkey = Hero of Ferelden |category DA2 = Characters |icon = Codex icon DA2.png |image = Default_Player.jpg |px = 270px |location DA2 = At the start of Act 1 |see also = The Warden, Origins |appearances = Dragon Age II |related = |text = The Hero of Ferelden was the younger son/the daughter of Bryce Cousland, Teyrn of Highever. When Arl Rendon Howe's forces attacked Castle Cousland and murdered most of the Cousland family, the Hero escaped to safety with Grey Warden Commander Duncan, who then recruited him/her into the order.}} The Hero of Ferelden once belonged to a clan of Dalish Elves. An encounter with a tainted magical mirror corrupted the Hero, and only the Grey Wardens held the cure. To save the Hero's life, the clan gave him/her up to Grey Warden Commander Duncan and the order.}} The Hero of Ferelden was born to noble House Aeducan of Orzammar, the second son/the daughter of King Endrin Aeducan. After being charged with fratricide, the Hero was exiled to the Deep Roads. There, he/she met Grey Warden Commander Duncan, who then recruited him/her into the order.}} The Hero of Ferelden grew up in Denerim's impoverished elven alienage. A bitter clash with a Denerim noble during the Hero's wedding resulted in the Hero facing arrest by the city guards. The Grey Warden Commander Duncan recruited the Hero, saving him/her from a certain death sentence.}} The Hero of Ferelden belonged to the Circle of Magi in Ferelden, and resided in the tower at Lake Calenhad for most of their life. First Enchanter Irving recommended the Hero to Grey Warden Commander Duncan; shortly after the Hero's Harrowing, Duncan recruited him/her into the order.}} The Hero of Ferelden was born casteless in the slums of Orzammar. He/She impersonated a man of Warrior Caste in Orzammar's Provings, a crime punishable by death. However, the Hero's showing in the arena impressed Grey Warden Commander Duncan so much that he recruited the Hero before he/she could be executed.}}}} The Hero fought and killed the Archdemon, and lived to tell the tale. With the Archdemon gone, the darkspawn ranks broke, and the horde was easily routed.}} The Hero fought and killed the Archdemon, making the ultimate sacrifice and dying to save Ferelden. With the Archdemon gone, the darkspawn ranks broke, and the horde was easily routed.}} The armies the Hero had raised killed the Archdemon. With the Archdemon gone, the darkspawn ranks broke, and the horde was easily routed.}}}} After ending the Blight, the Hero of Ferelden took up the mantle of Warden-Commander and began the task of rebuilding the order in Ferelden.}} After ending the Blight, the Hero of Ferelden was wed to King Alistair and crowned queen of Ferelden. She and the king now rule the country together.}} After ending the Blight, the Hero of Ferelden was wed to Queen Anora — he now bears the title of prince-consort.}} }}}}}} Category:Dragon Age II codex entries ru:Кодекс: Герой Ферелдена